


Maiden

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode: s01e17 Shore Leave, F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Yeoman Barrows finds someone else.
Relationships: Hikaru Sulu/Tonia Barrows
Kudos: 5





	Maiden

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

After the most exciting shore leave she’s ever had, all other recreation on the Enterprise just can’t compare. She’s enough of a professional that there are things she’s glad to return to—Tonia does, for the most part, enjoy her duty. A yeoman’s life isn’t particularly glamorous, but she knows she’s on her way up, and she’ll be a lieutenant in no time. She spends most of her free time studying and sorting through reports, working even when she’s not on the clock, but then, sometimes, even she needs to rest. 

Except resting is dreadfully dull inside the confines of her own quarters. A part of her misses the thrill of finding old-fashioned clothes strewn out in the bushes: a pretty dress and silly hat to truly immerse herself in another time. She still enjoys the odd fantasy of being a _princess_, someone rich in power but not in strength, and she’d have a handsome knight to do her bidding. The fact that Dr. McCoy nearly died for her, only to return with two prettier replacements, only slightly tarnishes the memories. But it was foolish to begin an affair with a doctor anyway. He’s married to his work, the ship, and is probably too old for her. With a wistful sigh, Tonia settles for less exciting off hours.

She wanders down to the recreation deck, figuring she’ll get her heart pounding another way. It wouldn’t hurt do get into more rigorous exercises—build herself up so she could be both princess _and_ knight. It isn’t her first choice, but it’ll do to pass the time. 

When she reaches the main workout room, she finds it mostly empty, save for one lieutenant practicing fencing in the corner. At least, she thinks it’s fencing from the long, thin sword he holds, though she doesn’t know much about different kinds of swordplay, and she always thought fencing came with an overpowering white outfit. Lieutenant Sulu’s only in his black uniform pants and shoes—his shirt’s missing. 

For a moment, Tonia lingers in the doorway, taken aback but savouring that view. She knew Sulu had an impressive physique, of course—his golden tunic always stretches across his broad shoulders with that slight tightness that signifies underlying muscles. But she hadn’t actually pictured all those muscles, chiseled like an ancient Grecian statue, glimmering with the faint beginnings of sweat. She watches each line and curve tighten with each movement, and the grace with which he fights. Then he turns enough to see her, and he flashes her a winning smile. 

Tonia returns it. She strolls forward, right to the edge of the mat he’s standing on. Sulu slowly lowers his sword. Her eyes flicker to it, only to slide along his gorgeous chest. When her gaze reaches his handsome face, she notes, “You’re quite good with that, aren’t you?”

“I try,” he chuckles, always good-natured. He even offers, “Were you interested in lessons?”

For a split second, she pictures wrestling with him atop the mats, no swords involved, just reaching hands. Then she counters, “No, I was interested in coffee.” Sulu lifts one dark brow, and she adds, “I don’t suppose you know anyone who would like to come have some with me?”

Sulu grins. He tells her, “Just let me get my shirt.” And she begrudgingly lets him go change.


End file.
